Nightmare
by Supernova Shea
Summary: ONE SHOT Lavellan faces her worst fear Cullen x Lavellan


Empire du Lion, it had been such a beautiful place to live before the corruption and the demons began to take over. The village of Sahrnia had been small and quaint, coated in glittering snow it almost looked like something straight out of a snow globe, with colourful houses and warm fires but now it was run down. Bricks crumbled from the once finely crafted houses, offering no warmth or protection, the people were terrified of the dangers outside the village which was now surrounded by spiked barriers and defended solely by a chevalier and warrior by the name of Ser Michel de Chevin who had vowed to protect the village of Sahrnia rather than attempt to attack the threat head on.

The Inquisition had made camp in several areas across the region, taking the threat of Red Templars and Demons incredibly seriously. Varric Tethras had told numerous stories about the corruption of Red Lyrium, about what it had done to his brother Bartrand and his hatred for the stuff and he had joined the Inquisitor on this particular venture and refused to take no for an answer. Cassandra also wanted to join the fray, what with them being corrupted Templars and her Lord Seeker being a part of that corruption, she wanted answers in any way that she could. Joining the two Rogues and the Warrior was the Mage, Solas. He had not said much since his arrival here, but he too could sense the corruption and distortion in the Empire du Lion, even if he had not said much since they came."

After word reached their ear that Samson could possibly be mining within the Quarries with the other Red Templars, a letter was sent immediately back to Skyhold to inform the Commander, Cullen Rutherford, who had now made it his personal mission to find Samson and interrogate him, or at least see if there was any human left in him to persuade him to stop the corruption. Cullen had not sent anything back, but instead a few days after it was sent via the Ravens provided to them by Leliana, he had arrived with a guard himself on horseback, intent on joining the Inquisitor in finding the Red Templars and Samson along with them.

Even though Elena Lavellan, the Lady Inquisitor, had try to dissuade Cullen from joining the march, even demanding it to be an order, Cullen Rutherford was still as stubborn as she could recall in the first few days of meeting him did not heed her words. This was not just a mission, this was personal, and there was absolutely no way that he would allow a potential skirmish to start or end without him being there.

Eventually, Elena had to relent her constant demands, she was trying to fight a losing battle, so instead she provided him a guard of the best soldiers and ensured that his position within the march was central and thus he was fully defended. Even though Cullen tried to protest again this also, Elena's word was final.

So a day after Cullen's arrival, the group started preparations to leave their camp and head towards the Quarries. The Suledin Keep wasn't too far from there, and if Samson wasn't to be found in the Quarries, that would be Cullen's next stop. They had been fully armoured and equipped when the ambush was launched, but even so, they were not prepared.

Assassins skittered through the camp as the Archers let their arrows fly and the Warriors marched through the middle of the camp with no fear or concern. A Mage held back slightly, providing additional support or attack and Elena was shoved painfully out of the way as an arrow went soaring straight over her head. Cassandra had been the one to throw her to the ground, as she held up her shield to prevent the arrows from hitting her instead. Slightly dazed, Elena fumbled with her own bow as she got its position right and grabbed an arrow from her quiver and began to carefully shoot at the Archers one by one.

The Assassins had been under the cover of stealth and now they too attacked as the Inquisition's soldiers scattered the Warriors and Cullen went for the Mage. Elena dropped the bow and with immense speed and agility, she rolled out of the way of a throwing knife and got to her feet, picking the blade out from the snow and throwing it back at her attacker. The knife sunk deep into the Assassin's throat and blood splattered across the pristine, white snow as he fell down headfirst, his last breath taken before he had even hit the floor.

Retrieving the dual blades from her waist, Elena charged forward and skidded through the snow with her blades cutting through the back of a Red Templar's knees and forcing him down with a yell. Elena got back to her feet and just like the Assassins she darted through the camp like a shadow, helping her forces, backstabbing the enemy, cutting their throats…But her aim was always to reach Cullen, even if her path was slightly distorted as she ran through the thick snow.

Cullen had made short work of the Mage, thrusting his blade through the chest of the Spellcaster and wrenching it back out again with a look of disgust. Solas had been protecting the Commander from a sheltered position which was now compromised and he no longer had the ability to focus on the Commander and the Inquisitor without risking his own life.

Elena reached his side and turned back to the havoc at camp. Her allies were still fighting with gathering strength, Varric had taken to the high ground to get the best advantage, Cassandra remained in the middle of the fray, taunting them and gathering most of the attention.

"Cassandra, she needs help we have to go back to…" Cullen's voice cut off mid-sentence as Elena tried to formulate a quick plan in her mind, a plan to make this situation run as smoothly with as few injuries as possible. It took only a few moments to realise his silence as she turned back to him, his face was pale and held an expression of slight shock. His eyes seemed distracted, glazed over almost…And there was someone stood behind him. The face was twisted, the features blurred and undistinguishable, but the silver blade that had ripped through Cullen's heart was clearly visible. Blood pooled at his feet, turning the snow crimson, and Elena felt like the Earth was disappearing under her feet, she felt as though she was sinking down into the depths of darkness as she gripped his arms as he dropped to his knees.

Voices seemed to fill her mind as Cullen's murderer began to retreat in a haze of black shadows.

 _And I know you hear their voices_

Voices whispered poison as Elena dropped to her knees and stared hopelessly into Cullen's eyes.

 _And I know they may seem real_

Voices spoke venom as the last few seconds of Cullen's life drained away from him and his eyes became lifeless.

 _But our life's made up of choice_

Voices cried as Elena let out a cry of despair and desperation as Cullen died in her arms and she lost the one thing she had found pure happiness and solace with.

 _They took for granted your soul, and its ours now to steal_

The voices screamed as her allies continued to fight around her, as her own life seemed to crack and crumble.

 _As your nightmare comes to life._

A cold murderous rage came over Lavellan as she slowly rose to her feet, taking Cullen's engraved longsword and gripping it tightly in her left hand. She felt as though she could feel the rest of his strength in the iron of the sword, the handle still warm from the body that would now be growing colder as the seconds passed by. Elena turned to face the remaining Red Templars, and she approached them, her pace getting quicker.

The Inquisitor re-joined the fray, thrusting the blade straight through the skull of the first enemy she had in reach. He had been kneeling down trying to reclaim his shield at the time and it had made him an exceptionally easy target. Most of her men now laid dead in their own blood, arrows in their chests, arms, even in their eyes; Cassandra had been backed into a corner and was protecting herself with a shield raised above her head, taking blow after blow whilst Varric tried his best to reload and shoot as fast as possible.

Elena was fearless. She did not fear death, she did not fear dying not if doing so meant she could re-join Cullen in the other life and so she swung into action, slicing off the arm of a Red Templar who was aiming to strike Cassandra again. Blood splattered all over her pale skin and she drew the sword back again and beheaded the dazed and corrupted man with a scream or mirth. She broke out into laughter as she put all her body weight behind the third strike which cut deep into the hip and stomach of the second Red Templar who was trying to force his sword out of Cassandra's shield.

Yanking the sword from the flesh of the Templar, she went for the killing blow but Cassandra got there first, thrusting her own blade into his skull and watching him fall to the snow with a loud thud.

Something inside of her had snapped, she had become unhinged and merciless, full of blood lust and adrenaline as she brought down Cullen's sword on the Red Templar anyway and parted his head from his twitching body. The laughter coming from her own throat was so obscene it even terrified her, but she couldn't stop, even as she saw the arrows coming straight for her. Instead of using her agility and speed, she simply outstretched her arms, welcoming them, allowing them to pierce her flesh..

–

"ELENA!"

The Inquisitor awoke so suddenly and in such a frantic panic that she had a knife against the unknown party's throat before they had even realised she had moved.

Elena's breathing was quick and shallow, and the area was far too bright for her to make out her surroundings after just waking from such a horrific nightmare. The other person did not move, didn't even speak, just allowed Elena to establish where she was and who she was with.

"Cullen?" Elena breathed, finally calming down enough to recognise him, alive and well.

The Commander put a hand to the blade resting on his throat and got her to lower it before leaning closer to her and moving the loose strands of blonde hair out of her face. There was perspiration shining on her skin, unsurprising with the amount that she had been thrashing about and screaming.

"Another nightmare?" Cullen asked gently as he decided it was safe enough to approach her more closely now, taking her into his arms and cradling her against his bare chest.

"I'm here now." He caressed her cheek and stroked her hair as she took in his scent, the feel of his skin and muscles, his voice…He was here now, but for how long?

A Demon in the Fade knew her link to the otherworld, knew her worst fears, and was now continuously using it against her. How many more times could she witness her friends and Cullen being slaughtered before her very eyes? How many times would she have to see the same blurred, shadowy figure strike her allies down?

This had to stop.


End file.
